


Fingers

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan/Reid, professional musicians in an orchestra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

It’s the fingers most of all, Reid decides, as he watches Morgan across the orchestra from his piano. Everything about the way he holds himself is stunning, from the violin resting on his broad shoulder, to the stubble on his chin, his straight back and the concentration just below his features as he scans the sheet music, following mostly from memory.  
  
It’s even better in private, when his arms flex as he plays his part of Chopin’s Nocture, his own piano and Morgan’s violin a choreography of sound. His muscles in the half-light, his skin and the wood of the instrument complimentary rich tones that he wants to feel under his hands, taste under his tongue.  
  
But it’s the fingers, most of all. They’re long and strong as they move with grace along the neck of the violin, as they control the bow. He knows those fingers intimately now, knows how they feel pressing into his flesh, how they caress and stroke, the thickness of them as they’re pushed inside his willing body, the nuance of their movement that makes him arch and yell and keen and hear music with no origin except his own pleasure.  
  
His own fingers fumble on the keys just a fraction; Morgan keeps playing, though there’s a tiny smile on his mouth. He’s sure Morgan knows just how to affect him, turning his body a little, exposing his back and the muscles working there as he plays.  
  
Reid never wants the piece to end, to stop watching him, but at the same time he longs for it, so he can feel those fingers against his skin as they play him in a secret song they’ve written together time and time again.


End file.
